De Princesa a Tributo
by Stelle Storm
Summary: Es el día de la cosecha y por designios del destino Effie Trinket toma una papeleta, pero el nombre pronunciado no es Primrose Everdeen, mucho menos Katniss Everdeen, sino nada más y nada menos que Madge Undersee. (Historia para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas" en el Foro El diente de león. Para: Darkmatter Black)
1. El insomnio de la princesa

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

Este fic responde a la petición de _**DarkMatterBlack**_, en el Reto **_Pidiendo teselas_** del foro _**El Diente de León**_, se relaciona directamente con mi fic "_**Con sabor a fresas silvestres**_", ubicándose cronológicamente dos años después.

* * *

**_De Princesa a Tributo_**

* * *

_**Capítulo I: El insomnio de la Princesa**_

* * *

**Año: 74**

**Distrito: 12**

**Madge Undersee **—** 16 años**

* * *

Desde ayer comenzaron a llegar refuerzos para los Agentes de la Paz, se supone que vienen para colaborar con las preparaciones y para mantener el orden durante el magno evento. Cómo si hiciera falta. Cómo si alguno de los pasivos y medio muertos de hambre habitantes del Distrito Doce fuese a rebelarse o a intentar cambiar su suerte. Los ciudadanos de mi distrito están todos resignados a su destino, saben que como cada año dos de nuestros chicos van a ser escogidos para morir en la arena, saben que el hambre les atacará nuevamente la mañana siguiente, que las condiciones no cambiarán de ninguna manera, y que no hay forma de salir de este círculo de miseria. La mayoría se conforma con llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca, a pesar de que eso pueda significar la muerte de alguno de sus hijos. Y aunque nada pueda hacer para cambiarlo, aunque sé que no está en nuestras manos cambiar las condiciones, no puedo evitar el profundo desagrado que me producen todos. Todos los que se conforman, todos los que suspiran aliviados cuando no es su nombre el que sale elegido, todos los que lloran las pérdidas y que después permiten que sus demás niños sigan anotándose para recibir teselas.

Justo por eso es que admiro a Katniss y a Gale, quienes son exactamente lo contrario, quienes hacen lo humanamente posible para mantener a sus respectivas familias, quienes llevan todo el peso y no permiten a sus hermanitos compartir la carga. Si aquí hubiese más chicos como ellos quizás no seríamos el _hazmerreír_ de Panem, quizás tendríamos más que un borracho vencedor en el doce. Si aquí hubiese más adultos como ellos, muchas más cosas serían distintas. Y a pesar de mis pensamientos, tengo miedo, temo por la suerte que correrán, pues mañana es la cosecha y debe haber al menos dos docenas de papeletas con sus nombres. Y no quiero perder a ninguno. Katniss es lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga. Y Gale... él sería el chico que escogería si tuviera ese derecho. Pero no, no lo tengo y, de tenerlo, él jamás me retribuiría, sé que sus ojos miran a Katniss como yo le miro a él.

Y duele, pero lo entiendo... No hay forma de que seamos compatibles y eso ha quedado claro, a pesar de ello no puedo evitar preocuparme por su destino. Y es que en realidad la suerte nunca está de ese lado. Todos en el distrito la pasan mal, pero a los de la Veta les va peor, por ende piden más teselas y son quienes casi siempre van a parar a los juegos.

La noche es cálida, por lo que he dejado abierta de par en par mi ventana y la luna llena ilumina perfectamente mi habitación, así que entre la inusitada claridad y mis inquietos pensamientos, he dado mil vueltas en la cama y el sueño continúa rehuyéndome. Esto suele sucederme a la víspera de la cosecha, en un principio temía por mi suerte, pero con el tiempo he comprendido que mi riesgo es mínimo e insignificante en comparación con muchas chicas de mi edad. Observo el reloj sobre mi mesita y aunque siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo consulté, apenas han corrido catorce minutos, la noche tarda en irse, torturándome con su lentitud, pues al no poder conciliar el sueño no dejo de pensar en los juegos. En los dos _pobresdiablos_ que se llevarán este año. En las próximas semanas de expectativa y finalmente la decepción. En las miradas acusadoras que vienen después. Cómo si _yo_ tuviera la culpa. Cómo si mi familia hubiera elegido su lugar en este mundo.

Hace años me consideraba afortunada, al menos materialmente hablando mis condiciones siempre fueron mejores que las de todos los que me rodean, tuve y tengo más de lo necesario y en este distrito eso es correr con suerte. Lo único que faltaba en mi vida era un hermano, pero no pude satisfacer mi único capricho. No entendía por qué hasta que me lo explicó papá hace poco, cuando mamá empezó a confundirme con mi tía Maysilee, su hermana, que murió durante los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre. Y es que mi familia nació rota, bajo las tinieblas de los juegos y la muerte, hoy por hoy no entiendo cómo se las arreglaron mis padres para traerme al mundo, porque ambos estaban marcados por la pérdida de alguien muy importante en el segundo vasallaje de los 25. Perdieron a mi tía, la gemela de mamá, la prometida original de papá. Él de alguna forma logró seguir adelante, pero mamá jamás lo superó, quedó sumida en una gran depresión que aún hoy la acompaña, que la aleja de mí y de papá, en realidad mamá murió junto a mi tía y sólo a veces vuelve. Sólo a veces reconoce el mundo real y se da cuenta de que soy su hija, que ya no tiene diecisiete años, que es una mujer casada, y que ya no tiene hermana. Pero cuando llega a esa conclusión lógica se pierde de nuevo en sus alucinaciones, en ese mundo ideal en el que no ha perdido a Maysilee.

Supe que mis abuelos obligaron a mamá a casarse con papá apenas cumplió los dieciocho, quizá por mantener su palabra y sobretodo su estatus, aun cuando ella ni siquiera había superado el trauma y sin importar que mi papá siguiera enamorado de mi tía, como si por el hecho de que eran físicamente iguales él podría sustituir a su novia. Es por eso que papá no quiere celebrar ningún compromiso para mí, hasta que deje de ser elegible, pero no pudo evitar que me las arreglara para saber quiénes son sus candidatos: Alastair y Neal, hijos de comerciantes, por supuesto, ambos lo suficientemente destacables para servir de consorte a la futura alcaldesa, pues papá no desea que otro ocupe su lugar, pueden pasar cien años y para él nadie sería lo suficientemente digno. Sus nombres entran por última vez mañana en las urnas. Igual que el de Gale. Mi corazón se encoje de miedo al volver a pensar en él. En el chico resentido y rebelde que me dio mi primer beso y que desde entonces nunca más volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

Me sorprende darme cuenta que me he dormido, cuando Stella viene a despertarme con el desayuno en la cama, una atención que tiene conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños y el de la cosecha. Le agradezco con una sonrisa y cuando se marcha hago lo posible por comer, aunque siento nudos en el estómago, conforme pasan los minutos me siento peor. Trato de drenar un poco toda la angustia tocando el piano, pero mamá baja a los pocos minutos para decirme que lo deje, sus jaquecas están a todo dar. Al menos me reconoció. Seguramente no se ha enterado de que hoy es la cosecha.

Papá no está en casa porque estos días son agitados en el distrito y él es quien está a cargo de que todo salga bien, es quien lidia con Haymitch para que se presente limpio y decente a la cosecha, es quien debe evitar cualquier eventualidad durante la misma y hasta que los tributos sean conducidos hasta el tren. Quince años de lo mismo le han pasado factura, sus sienes están cubiertas de canas y sus ojos surcados de arrugas.

Me miro fijamente en el espejo de la sala, segura de que si no hablo con alguien me volveré loca, pero no quiero tentar mi suerte al contarle mis miedos y angustias a mamá. Stella está sorda desde hace años y, en definitiva, no entendería lo que me ocurre. Ni yo misma me entiendo. Suspiro largamente, cubriendo el cristal con mi aliento, mis ojos están rodeados de unas sombras azuladas imposibles de pasar por alto. Doy un bote cuando la puerta se abre y entra Giselle cual huracán de energía, es la chica que acompaña a Effie haciéndole de estilista y asistente, su enorme sonrisa me asusta un poco, pero es totalmente comprensible que esté tan excitada, porque su vida no está ni estará en riesgo a las dos de la tarde, en medio de entusiasmados halagos se ofrece para maquillarme y arreglarme para la cosecha y no encuentro una manera educada para _mandarla a la mierda_, pues tampoco con ella podría hablar. Afortunadamente tras ella entra Effie instándola a dedicarse sólo a ella.

Aprovecho la interrupción para refugiarme en mi alcoba y darme un largo baño de tina, la esencia de lavanda del gel me relaja lo suficiente para prolongar mi estadía hasta que el agua está casi fría. Salgo a mediodía, tras secarme concienzudamente, como si tardándome de más pudiera evitar lo inevitable. Sobre mi cama está un vestido blanco de encajes, un lazo de color rosa nuevo y unos zapatos a juego. Obra de papá, por supuesto, aunque no está, seguro le dejó instrucciones a Stella.

Lo único bueno que trae la cosecha son los bonitos vestidos que me obsequia papá, claro tengo vestidos nuevos casi mensualmente, pero los de la cosecha siempre son más significativos para mí, porque sé que él se esmera para escogerlos. Tras vestirme tomo el set de maquillaje que me ha traído Effie del Capitolio y cubro cuidadosamente las ojeras. Finalmente reviso el joyero en busca del prendedor de mi tía, puede ser que a ella no la haya protegido, pero ha sido mi amuleto estos últimos años, lo coloco sobre mi corazón, elevando una oración en nombre de ella.

Bajo a la sala y me siento a ver la televisión para matar el tiempo que aún queda, sintonizo una comedia rosa que transmiten a esta hora, y casi me quedo dormida cuando siento el toque en la puerta trasera. Solo pueden ser _ellos_. Me obligo a levantarme y caminar con calma, y les sonrío a modo de saludo.

—Bonito vestido.— Me sorprende el comentario que me dirige Gale apenas me ve, porque es extraño que me hable, generalmente quien me aborda es Katniss, a la vez no puedo evitar recordar un vestido muy parecido que le regalé hace años a Delly para poder ir con él al bosque, me quedo enganchada en su mirada lo que me parece una eternidad, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo tonta que me he de ver ante los ojos de Katniss.

—Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio.— Noto como mi respuesta lo descoloca unos instantes, pero es rápido y contraataca de inmediato.

—Tú no irás al Capitolio.— Sisea y noto en su tono el odio que nos dedica— ¿Cuántas papeletas puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

—No es culpa suya— Apunta Katniss, tratando de aplacar a Gale, pero es imposible recoger lo dicho.

—No es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son.— Insiste él, con su fría mirada taladrándome y haciendo que algo dentro de mí se encoja de tristeza pero también de miedo.

Afortunadamente tengo el dinero de las fresas en una mesita al lado de la puerta, lo tomo y lo tiendo a Katniss quien a cambio me entrega un pequeño saquito. Sonrío de dientes para afuera y apresuro una despedida antes de que me falle la voz.

—Buena suerte, Katniss.

—Lo mismo digo.— Responde y yo cierro la puerta.

Las lágrimas que he tratado de contener desde anoche fluyen con ímpetu ante el reconocimiento del riesgo al que se expone Gale. Corro escaleras arriba a abrigarme entre los brazos de mamá, quien por alguna razón se largó al país de la fantasía, confundiéndome con mi tía, y está emocionada por lo que _haremos los_ _cuatro_ cuando se acabe la cosecha. Le sigo la corriente pues prefiero tener una hermana a no tener nada.

Darius llega puntual, a la una y media, a buscarme. Es él quien me escolta hasta la plaza, apenas tiene veintidós años, pero es agradable y muy jocoso, su compañía es saludable para mí justo en estos momentos, me hace olvidar un poco la presión que significa ser la hija del alcalde, ser la responsable de dar el ejemplo. Cuando llegamos a los puntos de control, se despide de mí con un apretón que me transmite su calidez. Me incorporo rápidamente a la fila de las chicas y luego de la revisión entro al grupo de las de dieciséis, faltan apenas unos minutos para las dos y soy de las últimas en llegar, en parte porque no soporto esperar acá y porque no acepto que me lleven en la camioneta de papá. Prefiero caminar, como los demás.

Observo a papá ocupar su lugar tras el micrófono, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a Darius, pero lo ignoro y trato de desligarme de lo que está ocurriendo mientras él lee el tratado de la traicion y luego la lista de vencedores del distrito doce, que en resumen son dos: Sharlenne Donner (aparentemente una antepasada de mamá, que murió poco tiempo después de su victoria) y Haymitch Abernathy, quien ganó los quincuagésimos juegos y hoy en día es un cuarentón borracho que no valora ni su propia vida. Justo entonces noto que no está en la silla que debería ocupar, en cambio viene zigzagueando por las escaleras, y en cuanto está en la plataforma se abalanza hacia Effie Trinket, en un intento de llegar a su sitio. Eso me pone nerviosa, el cargo de papá depende de que todos nos comportemos muy bien en este acto, pues es televisado a toda la nación… y Haymitch no hace más que dificultar esa tarea.

Tras la estrepitosa entrada de Haymitch, Effie retoma su protagonismo, es a ella a quien le corresponde sentenciar a muerte a dos chicos. Y por eso me enferma que inicie con esa estúpida frase sobre la suerte.

—Las damas primero— Declara antes de encaminarse a la enorme bola que contiene los nombres de todas las presentes. Retiro la mirada de la estilizada y artificial escolta y observo con envidia a Delly y Jasmine sujetarse una a la otra, al otro lado Katniss le dirige una significativa mirada a Gale, yo me obligo a no dirigir mi mirada hacia él, simplemente me abstraigo del momento… no quiero saber quién será la desdichada chica… Effie exhala un suspiro ahogado, que carece de sentido, y aclarándose la garganta susurra, sin su característica emoción, ante el micrófono el nombre: —Madge Undersee…

* * *

_**N de A:** Hola, DarkMatterBlack, primero ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por la__ tardanza y por el hecho de que apenas esté esbozando tu idea, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin publicarte nada. Espero que este inicio sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto._

_Cariños..._

_P.B.R._


	2. La Sátira de las Probabilidades

**_Capítulo II: La Sátira de las Probabilidades_**

* * *

—Madge Undersee…

Es mi nombre, lo reconozco claramente mientras se repite hasta el infinito en un eco producto de mi imaginación, y aun así no lo puedo creer. El mundo parece haberse detenido a mi alrededor, todo se paraliza en un latido eterno, mis angustias y miedos palidecen ante la certeza de que ha ocurrido lo imposible: Soy yo.

La condenada soy yo.

La que partirá para no volver, la que morirá este año...

El miedo me domina al punto que siento que me falta el aire, que me voy a desmayar, sólo pienso en lo desagradable que resulta la persecución de los tributos fugitivos y en las represalias que a menudo se toman contra sus familiares, a quienes muchas veces se les prohíbe ir a decirles adiós. Ahora soy yo la tributo pero, como hija del alcalde, continua siendo mi deber dar el ejemplo, además todos los agentes me conocen y, quizá por ello, me dan la oportunidad de avanzar por mis propios medios, al fin y al cabo ellos saben quién soy y yo tengo más que claro que no hay lugar al que huir.

Me aferro con fuerza, casi hasta el punto de dolor, al broche de mi tía Maysilee, y en su recuerdo encuentro la fortaleza para poner un pie frente al otro y avanzar hacia la plataforma, como una brizna de hierba empujada por el viento, sin ninguna voluntad, sin poder asimilar realmente el golpe. Con cada paso que doy siento como me acerco a un ataque de histeria, el miedo apoderándose de mí: mi respiración descompasada, mi cuerpo temblando perceptiblemente y mis piernas parecen haberse vuelto de gelatina.

Entonces hago contacto visual con papá, en su mirada reconozco la veracidad de los hechos, su mueca es de puro terror, pero a la vez está rojo de rabia, de repente iracundo empieza a gritar, a clamar justicia, a pedir por mí, atónita capto por el rabillo del ojos como dos agentes se ponen en marcha para detener el espectáculo que ofrece mi padre fuera de sí, y recuerdo que todo esto está siendo televisado, que mi papá no puede permitirse reaccionar así, por lo que empiezo a correr hasta ellos.

Al salir de mi estupor inicial puedo escuchar tardíamente la reacción de la multitud que me rodea: un ruido generalizado se extiende por la plaza, mezcla de alivio y sorpresa, pero también cierto júbilo, a mi juicio totalmente fuera de lugar, incluso hay quienes le dirigen insultos a papá, otros que le reprochan que no haya pedido justicia para las docenas de tributos de los años anteriores… ¿Es que no lo entienden, entonces era la autoridad y cumplía con su deber, ahora es un padre a quien le arrebatarán a su única hija? ¿Es que les cuesta tanto ponerse en su lugar? ¿Acaso no han pasado por lo mismo y reaccionado igual o peor que mi papá? Ni él ni yo no les hemos hecho daño, no somos culpables de sus padecimientos, la lástima en los rostros de muchos me indigna, pero la expresión de superioridad moral y sonrisas cínicas de tantos otros me asquea.

¿Cómo debería sentirme, si las reacciones de mis conciudadanos me hieren, si mi padre, autoridad máxima en el distrito, en este momento no es capaz de mostrar la entereza y templanza que me ha inculcado desde niña? Papá te necesito fuerte, necesito que seas mi apoyo no que me causes más problemas.

Subo los cuatro escalones a toda prisa, queriendo llegar a mi padre y consolarlo, queriendo aplacarlo, e intentando evitar un escándalo mayor pues tengo claro que los castigos del Capitolio y del presidente Snow siempre podrán ser peores, cuando él totalmente fuera de sí intenta abalanzarse sobre Effie, la escolta lo esquiva con su perenne elegancia dando un par de saltitos graciosos hacia atrás, entonces papá dirige su ataque hacia la gran bola de la cosecha de la que extrajeron mi nombre, el cristal se hace añicos sobre el piso y los dos agentes, ahora coléricos, lo cogen de los brazos, deteniéndolo y obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas, papá sigue luchando y retorciéndose con violencia.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Papá!— Grito, tratando de detener la locura, pero mi grito se desvanece ante el desgarrador alarido de mi padre, luego de ser atacado al mismo tiempo por los tasers de ambos agentes.

El silencio que sigue es sepulcral. Por mi parte deseo ir con él y ayudarlo pero Darius, que no sé de dónde ha salido, se interpone en mi camino impidiéndome acercarme y me hace una seña para que ocupe el lugar que me corresponde. Papá ha sido colocado en su asiento, cual figura decorativa, donde yace inconsciente. No puedo evitar que una lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla, pues temo por el futuro de él, ya que el mío está prácticamente definido, me iré al Capitolio, probablemente no volveré, y de ahora en adelante no tendré noticia alguna sobre su suerte.

Seguidamente Effie retoma su papel protagónico, haciendo malabares por encima de los cristales rotos y las papeletas desperdigadas se dirige hasta la bola de los chicos, supongo que debe estar bastante alterada por todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, pues no lanza ninguno de sus absurdos discursos, simplemente se limita a leer el nombre del chico:

—Rory Hawthorne.

Y justo cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar, que han tocado fondo, que nada peor puede pasar, lo ves pasar frente a tus ojos. No puede ser él apenas tiene doce años y es hermano de Gale, es improbable que este le permitiera tomar teselas, es insólito siquiera pensar que tuviera más de una papeleta. ¿Qué probabilidad tenía de ser seleccionado? Al igual que yo él no tendría que ir al Capitolio, sólo me queda pensar que a veces las palabras tienen poder. Y en esta ocasión es el poder de castigarnos.

Este año las cosas más extrañas están sucediendo en el Distrito Doce, pero no puedo siquiera meditarlo porque lo que ocurre a continuación, rebasa por completo mi capacidad de asombro, reafirmando mi percepción: no han pasado más que unos segundos cuando Gale se abre paso hasta el pasillo central entre ambos grupos de elegibles haciendo lo nunca antes visto, al menos por mí, con su vozarrón grave e imponente, sereno pero al mismo tiempo desafiante, grita:

—¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!

Su hermano menor, a unos escasos pasos de él lo mira como a un héroe y en su carita infantil se mezclan el miedo, la resignación, la admiración, el orgullo, el alivio y mucho más; Gale le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y el niño, casi al borde del llanto, vuelve a ocupar su lugar sin rechistar.

Effie por su parte, ve en esta acción la oportunidad de remediar el desastre en el que se ha convertido esta cosecha, este debe ser para ella un giro interesante y se aferra a él como un moribundo a su última esperanza.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…! ¡Sube querido! ¡Sube aquí y dinos tu nombre!

Gale se acerca con su expresión más hostil, renuente a seguirle el juego pues es obvio que realiza tal sacrificio para salvar a su hermano menor y no por la gloria y la sarta de estupideces de las que alardea Effie.

Me pierdo por completo su charla, porque me cuesta dejar de mirar al pequeño, que ha roto en llanto, un llanto liberador que yo no puedo permitirme, algunos metros detrás hallo a Katniss, quien comparte la expresión huraña de Gale, y es que cuando están enojados hasta parecen hermanos, es evidente su furia y su inconformidad, y yo quisiera saber qué está pensando, que haría ella en mi lugar. Definitivamente no creo que haya sido de las que se alegró por mi cosecha y supongo que debe temer por la suerte de Gale. ¿Será que se preocupará también por mí?

Súbitamente detrás de nosotros Haymitch se levanta dando palmadas, y tropezando con sus propios pies por lo ebrio que se encuentra, tantas cosas absurdas hoy me han dejado totalmente descolocada, que hasta pienso que todo lo que está ocurriendo debe ser obra de mi imaginación, que probablemente estoy soñando, porque todo esto es ridículo y no tiene sentido alguno.

—¡Mírenlo, mírenlo bien!— grita, intentando pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros a Gale, pero le cuesta una barbaridad, ya que el muchacho le saca más de treinta centímetros de altura y él sigue tambaleante por el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo.—. ¡Me gusta! Mucho...— No le salen las palabras y se muestra confundido durante un rato, hasta que sus neuronas hacen contacto y logra decir: —¡Coraje! ¡Más que ustedes! ¡Más que todos ustedes!— grita, señalando directamente a la cámara principal.

¿Se referirá a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el mismísimo Capitolio? Nunca lo sabremos, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia. Frente a nosotros la multitud, que tan alegre se mostraba por mi elección en la cosecha y que luego se sorprendió por el voluntariado de Gale se encuentra pasmada. Sin embargo, parece ensayado cuando dirigen un antiguo saludo a mi ahora compañero, un gesto rara vez usado de nuestro distrito que suele verse en los funerales; es un gesto de gratitud, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido y es conmovedor que casi todos los que se encuentran en la plaza se lleven los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalen con ellos a Gale.

Me escuece un poco notar lo disímiles que son las reacciones de los demás ante la situación que ahora él y yo compartimos, y queda claro del lado de quién están las simpatías, sé bien que preferirían tenerlo de regreso a él y que a su vez la mayor probabilidad está de su lado, pero mejor dejo de pensar en probabilidades pues hoy se han empecinado en ser caprichosas e irónicas.

Mientras a Haymitch lo retiran unos agentes en una camilla, Effie intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha, sin entender nada, extrañada ante la falta de algarabía de la multitud y su deferencia para Gale.

— ¡Qué día tan emocionante, Distrito Doce! Conozcan a sus tributos: Madge Undersee y Gale Hawthorne — A pesar de todo no puedo negar que Effie es muy inteligente, así que asume las líneas que suelen corresponderle a mi papá, nos pide a Gale y a mí que nos demos la mano y cierra oficialmente la ceremonia de la cosecha: — Es el momento de perdonar y también de dar gracias...

La calidez que transmite su piel por el leve contacto es totalmente contraria a la frialdad que me dedica con su mirada directa, sus ojos grises fieros y decididos. Tranquilo, Gale. Para mí está claro el mensaje, ser amigos nunca fue una opción y ahora menos que nunca.

Quien diría esta mañana que yo: Madge Undersee, la correcta y bien portada hija del alcalde, terminaría en los juegos junto al chico que me ha robado el sueño durante tanto tiempo. Estoy segura que nadie contempló esa opción, al menos no yo...

Cuando se acaba todo y nos soltamos los agentes nos escoltan hasta el Edificio de Justicia, entonces vuelvo a sentir el escalofrío y el miedo, no sé qué vendrá ahora, no sé qué harán con papá, temo también por la reacción de mi madre. Son las dos únicas personas que se preocuparían por venir a decirme adiós y no sé si están en las condiciones para hacerlo. Dudo mucho que después de lo que pasó con papá nos hagan alguna concesión, a partir de ahora se acabaron los beneficios y las cortesías, ya no soy más la princesa del Doce. Debo olvidarme de ello pues he pasado _de princesa a tributo_.

* * *

_**N de A:** Querida DarkMatterBlack, seguramente pensaste que había abandonado el fic, pero créeme no es así, se me ha dificultado mucho el poder escribir, pero sé que terminaré todos y cada uno de estos proyectos, sólo espero poder contar con tu recepción al otro lado__. Disculpa lo malo, sé que es muy poco para ser tanto el tiempo que has esperado..._

_ Nos leemos pronto._

_Cariños..._


	3. Despedidas inesperadas

**_Capítulo III: Despedidas inesperadas_**

* * *

Me estremezco al pensar que probablemente en unas semanas estaré de vuelta al distrito, pero inerte en una caja de madera, como tantos otros antes de mí, como mi propia tía. Y extrañamente lo que más me preocupa es la suerte de quienes se quedarán aquí, de quienes deberán continuar su vida cuando yo ya no esté. Si bien no estoy resignada, justo ahora mi futuro es bastante predecible, en cambio no tengo idea de qué será de papá luego del desastre en que se convirtió la cosecha.

Conforme pasan los minutos la espera se vuelve angustiosa, no tener idea de qué vendrá luego me ofusca y el miedo no tarda nada en apoderarse de mí. Sé que no debo desesperarme, pero no tengo más alternativa.

Camino de un lado al otro de la sala, sumida en pensamientos bastantes pesimistas, consciente de que los minutos que me quedan en el Doce se agotan rápidamente, o al menos eso parece, dado mi estado de ansiedad. Resuelvo sentarme y poner todo mi empeño en tratar de serenarme, a partir de ahora debo cuidar mi apariencia y cómo me muestro ante el resto, cuando salga de aquí se acabará mi privacidad, todos los momentos que me quedan de vida quedarán registrados por los periodistas del Capitolio y nadie querrá apoyar a un tributo llorón.

Me siento en el suelo, quitándome antes las zapatillas, y abrazo con fuerza mis piernas contra mi regazo, tratando de mantenerme entera. Independientemente de mis propósitos las lágrimas acuden rápidamente a mis ojos al sentirme tan sola y desvalida, estoy convencida de que no volveré a verlos, que no podré decirles cuanto los quiero; no poder despedirme me está matando por dentro. Sé que a mamá le será imposible pasar por esto de nuevo, pero mi papá es quien más me preocupa…

Mi vida perfecta se ha terminado y esta es la antesala… Esta habitación vacía, esta soledad inmensa. Respiro hondo, convenciéndome con esfuerzo de que no puedo darme el lujo de llorar. Finalmente, tras la larga espera alguien toca la puerta.

―Adelante ―repongo, y me hace gracia notar que mi voz no delata la turba de sentimientos que se debate en mi interior. Si papá me viera en estos momentos estoy segura que se enorgullecería de mí.

En el umbral de la puerta aparece Delly, quien con una timidez inusitada se acerca a mí y me abraza. Ella no es de las que le faltan las palabras, pero esta vez no dice nada. Soy yo quien al cabo de unos instantes rompe el silencio:

―¡Al fin conoceré el Capitolio! ―Le digo separándome de ella y hablando con un tono bastante parecido al de Effie Trinket, incluso me atrevo a hacer una cómica reverencia.

―¡Madge! ―Me reprende, desconcertada por mi actitud bromista, aunque no tanto como yo. ―Por favor, cuídate. Mantente junto a Gale… él te ayudará.

Asiento, aunque no tengo intención de seguir su consejo. No tendría cara para pedirle semejante favor a Gale, de los dos es quien más posibilidades tiene de regresar y no querrá cargar con el lastre que representa la caprichosa hija del alcalde.

―Además, en la plataforma noté que se ven muy monos juntos ustedes dos… ―señala luego con su picardía característica― Te quiero, Madge… ―Añade luego, abrazándome nuevamente.

El nudo en mi garganta es totalmente opresivo, pero consigo sonreírle y decirle adiós, notando que al salir de la habitación tiene los ojos húmedos.

Deambulo nuevamente de un lado al otro hasta que, minutos después Peeta Mellark entra a la habitación, hemos sido compañeros de clase desde niños, además es quien prepara los pastelitos de fresas que papá trae para mí las tardes de los viernes. A pesar de ello, me parece extraño verlo aquí. Él y yo no solemos intercambiar más que saludos corteses, pero siempre ha demostrado ser una persona confiable; su mirada es honesta, su sonrisa, aunque apagada, es genuina.

―No vine aquí a despedirme sino a recordarte que tú tienes la fortaleza para enfrentarte a esto y sé que no eres de las que se rinden. Tú volverás.

―Creo que olvidas a dónde voy, Peeta― repongo con calma mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de ver cómo le hace para parecer tan sincero cuando ni yo creo lo que me está diciendo.

Me siento cómoda para contradecirle, cosa que no habría podido hacer con Delly, ella es incapaz de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de los otros.

―Sé que eres buena, que será una prueba dura, pero confío en que sabrás salir adelante sin perder tu esencia. Y ten en cuenta que no siempre gana el más fuerte…

―Gracias ―suspiro―, por venir… por darme ánimos, Peeta.

―Nos volveremos a ver… Y te recibiré con una docena de tus pastelillos favoritos.

Peeta me da un abrazo y un casto beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse. Al salir tropieza con Katniss que levantaba su puño para tocar la puerta. Realmente me sorprende mucho verla aquí, su cariño por Gale es incuestionable y ella y no somos precisamente cercanas...

Aunque todavía no lo queramos aceptar sólo uno de nosotros regresará, suponiendo que corramos con suerte, por ende, no resulta comprensible que esté aquí. A menos que quiera pedirme que me rinda… pero, ella no es así…

―Eres inteligente, ¿verdad? ―Me cuestiona, algo agresivamente, apenas cierra la puerta tras de sí. Yo, aún confundida, sólo atino a afirmar con la cabeza, aparentando justo lo contrario― Entonces mantente con Gale, ayúdalo a que no se deje llevar por sus impulsos, contenlo, él necesita un poco de buen juicio... Juntos harán un gran equipo, pero tienen que separarse antes de llegar a los últimos seis… ¿De acuerdo, Madge?

Estoy anonadada ante el hecho de que ella se haya puesto a planear estrategias, aunque se queda aquí, en cambio yo sigo aferrada a lo que dejaré atrás. Definitivamente somos muy diferentes y estamos en circunstancias distintas, en lados opuestos, como siempre.

―Kat, Gale apenas me soporta… no hay manera de que hagamos equipo… ―le confieso con un hilo de voz.

―¡Bah! Ya hablé con ese cabezota… y espero que tú no seas tan tonta como para llevarme la contraria…

―Él querrá regresar a ti ―le digo, abrazándola. Supongo que Katniss no esperaba el gesto pues se tensa un poco y luego algo rígida me devuelve el abrazo, supongo que por compromiso.

Esto no es algo que haría normalmente, pero mis dos anteriores visitantes fueron derribando mis defensas, si es que tenía alguna, y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

―No seas pesimista, tú también tienes motivos para regresar.

No sé si lo dice de la boca para afuera, porque estoy segura que ella prefiere que vuelva Gale. Es decir, si yo muero sólo mis padres sufrirán, pero si Gale no vuelve toda su familia la va a pasar muy mal: sus hermanitos, tres niños pequeños que ya perdieron a su padre, y su mamá que quizá no pueda resistirlo.

Cuando se va me siento totalmente extrañada, siempre me he sentido solitaria e incomprendida, no comparto un nexo cercano con nadie fuera de mi familia, pero indudablemente Delly, Peeta y Katniss me aprecian lo suficiente como para venir a darme consejos y buenos deseos. Es algo de lo que no me habría enterado de no estar pasando por esto.

Ya doy por sentado que no vendrá nadie más cuando Darius entra sin tocar. No me dice nada, tan sólo se acerca a mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Es extraño el contraste de su afectuoso gesto con la dureza de las protecciones de su uniforme, pese a ello me hace sentir segura. Al punto que, totalmente rebasada por mis sentimientos, las indeseables lágrimas recorren por mis mejillas sin que pueda hacer algo por contenerlas.

―No llores, princesa―susurra quedamente, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la trayectoria de mis lágrimas.

Y yo sonrío ante el mote que ha utilizado, que justo ahora me parece de lo más tierno.

Cuando Darius fue asignado al Distrito apenas tenía 19 años y mi padre, algo escéptico respecto a sus habilidades, le asignó ser mi guarda personal, prácticamente le degradó a ser mi niñero. Yo, molesta por la imposición, le hacía cuantos desplantes se me ocurrían para evitar su compañía; él enfurecía y al buscarme me llamaba así tan sólo para molestarme. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a él y luego llegué a extrañarlo cuando papá lo designó a vigilar que no se presentaran motines en el mercado ilegal. Desde entonces casi no lo veo.

―Prométeme que no dejarás que le hagan nada malo, Darius. Protégelo… y no dejes que pierda la fe sea lo que sea que me pase ―le ruego entre hipidos y más lágrimas.

―Promete tú que regresarás, pequeña. Que te esforzarás, que no te dejarás vencer.

―P-pero es que yo… no creo…

―Tú te los meterás en el bolsillo con tan sólo batir tus pestañas, Madge. Demuestra que ya no eres una niña y cállale la boca a medio Distrito. Promételo y te juro que mantendré a tu familia a salvo. De hecho, para que sepas que no miento, el alcalde Osbert ya viene en camino. Para conseguirlo acordé con Craig permanecer con ustedes durante su despedida, pero los dejaré a solas.

Sonrío y lo vuelvo a abrazar, pero antes de separarnos él se agacha y con delicadeza posa sus labios en los míos suavemente.

―Te quiero mucho, Madge.

No sé qué me lleva a refugiarme en sus brazos, en sus besos. Él es mucho más alto y más corpulento, por lo que, aunque se agacha yo debo ponerme en puntillas, mis brazos viajan hacia sus hombros y luego a su pelo, aferrándome a él, que me estrecha contra sí, como si no pudiera dejarme ir.

Ante mis ojos sólo había sido un amigo, pero se siente tan bien saberse querida, con cada latido se esfuman mis oportunidades de cometer los errores propios de una chica de mi edad y si esto es un error ahora carece de importancia.

Nos besamos y nos besamos, hasta que un toque en la puerta nos obliga a separarnos. Me deleita su apariencia, con sus pecas destacando en sus mejillas arreboladas y el cabello rojo fuego ligeramente despeinado. A pesar de su edad, aún tiene cara de niño. Por mi parte siento los labios hinchados y llenos de su sabor. Darius se apresura a abrir la puerta, mientras yo aliso mi vestido y me vuelvo a colocar las zapatillas, en un intento de ocultar lo que ha ocurrido. Es papá, mi joven amigo me dedica una mirada tierna antes de irse. La oportunidad de aclarar lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros se esfuma, pero no importa, ha conseguido que pueda despedirme de papá y eso es algo que jamás podré agradecerle.

En tanto nos quedamos a solas corro a abrazarlo, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

―¡Papá!

―Mi dulce niña, esto nunca debió pasar.

―Tienes que hacer algo para remediar lo que pasó allá afuera…―apunto de inmediato, asustada por las represalias que tendrá que afrontar.

―Ya pensaré en ello. Ahora quiero que me jures que te esforzarás por regresar ―intento contrariarlo, pero no lo permite ―, sin excusas, Madge. Siempre te he dicho que estás destinada a la grandeza y este pequeño obstáculo no te detendrá. Nena, eres muy inteligente, hermosa, carismática… hay una reputación que te precede. Evidentemente no será fácil, pero eres capaz de asumir el reto.

―¿Cuántos otros saldrán hoy de su Distrito escuchando las mismas palabras de aliento, papá?

―Estoy seguro que de los 24 al menos 23 estarán dispuestos a luchar para volver. Pero la que me importa eres tú y no pareces convencida, Madgie… ¿Qué necesito decir para que decidas luchar?

―Sabes tan bien como yo que no podré dañar a ninguno, que todos son inocentes, escogidos al azar para vengar en nosotros los crímenes de nuestros abuelos.

―Tan sólo el pensar eso te convierte en una traidora…

―Entonces hay dos traidores en esta habitación… ―replico casi sin respirar, esto se parece tanto a las mil discusiones que hemos tenido siempre, a esas lecciones que solía darme mientras crecía, con vistas a prepararme para ocupar su lugar… sólo que esta vez esa posibilidad parece muy remota― O explícame qué fue lo que te pasó durante la cosecha.

―Vamos, Madgie… no puedes pedirme que me resigne a perderte ―solloza―. Eres todo cuanto me queda en la vida.

Ver a mi papá sucumbir a las lágrimas, mostrándome su vulnerabilidad, y dejar de argumentar a favor de una ideología que no nos convence a ninguno de los dos, activa algo en mí que me impele a intentarlo, a esforzarme para regresar.

―No llores, papá ―reculo con arrepentimiento―. Disculpa, es que sigo muy impactada con todo esto, pero no me dejaré sobrepasar por la situación. Pondré todo de mí para volver con ustedes. Y tú prométeme que intentarás arreglar las cosas y evitarás que mamá sepa lo que ha pasado. Y si, por un infortunio, no regreso a casa, jura que serás fuerte y seguirás adelante sin darte por vencido.

―Mi niña… mi dulce niñita…

Y permanecemos unos pocos instantes así… refugiados en el otro, hasta que Darius entra anunciando que ya vienen por mí.

Le sonrío a mi padre, vuelvo a acomodar mi vestido y espero, derechita e impecable, a la escolta que me acompañará hasta el tren.

* * *

_**NdeA:** Hola, hola… Darkmatter Black, no sé si sigues por aquí, no hay excusas que pueda darte para semejante abandono de la historia. Lo único a mi favor es que ya sé cómo continuarla, puesto que estaba en un hueco, así que espero poder llevarla a buen término con mayor celeridad…_

_Gracias por leer,_

_Cariños._

_SS._


End file.
